The crack of breaking bones
by breakable bird
Summary: Hemos traicionado a Dios.


**disclaimer: **naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**note #1: **a) soy _terrible_ explicando plots y b) empecé esto como en 2011. en serio. so, um, _yeah._  
**note #2: **miracle mile, de cold war kids. babe, please?

**— the crack of breaking bones**  
by breakable bird

* * *

Naruto y Sakura fueron los primeros, probablemente porque después de todo lo que había pasado entre Jiraiya y Tsunade sólo la muerte los separaría. Naruto no tenía a nadie más y Sakura no iba a dejarlo, así que cuando Soulcatcher se estableció (_donde van los que casi están muertos_, decía Tsunade) eran los únicos agentes (cortesía de Naruto, que nunca dejaría de creer en ninjas). Shizune ayudaba a Tsunade porque el deber es una sombra larga, y Sakura pasaba largas tardes con ella, y luego llegó Sasuke y Naruto encontró su mejor amigo y después Ino y Shikamaru y Sakura encontró su primer amor. Choji y Tenten aparecieron de la mano, pero a la semana siguiente, cuando Neji y Hinata atravesaron las puertas, bastó un par de horas para que Tenten le hubiera arrancado a Neji media docena de sonrisas. Kiba y Suigetsu se habían encontrado en la ciudad, en alguna parte, y todo el mundo sospechaba pero a nadie le importaba realmente lo que eran o lo que habían sido.

Kiba le pidió una cita tres días después de conocerla, dos luego de decidir seguirla a todas partes. Ino fingió que no pasaba nada y la verdad nada pasaba porque es difícil amar en medio de una guerra que parece eterna pero por supuesto que pasaba _algo_ porque los primeros amores, bueno, si algo pasa en la vida son los primeros amores. Suigetsu flirteaba con Hinata y una pelirroja con gafas preguntaba con voz firme por _Uchiha Sasuke. Está aquí, ¿verdad?_ Llevaba consigo a un tipo alto y de mirada perezosa _—soy Juugo_, se presentó. Sakura sonrió _encantada_— con el que Shikamaru parecía ligeramente interesado en jugar shogi. Llegaron y llegaron y Sakura debía cuidar huesos rotos y ¿por qué diablos Kiba no la dejaba en paz? Gaara le daba miradas heladas cada vez que se acercaba pero Sakura no tenía tiempo para fijarse porque Gaara tenía una tendencia a ataques que podían resultar en fortuitos kamikaze.

(i will die in glory)

Konoha era frío esos días. Temari y Shikamaru lo hacían como conejos en los armarios así que todo el mundo adoptó la costumbre de golpear un par de veces para no encontrarse con un culo indeseado. Y por dios, de verdad que Sakura ni se lo había pensado pero un día Ino no quiso pretender que no le importaba en su cara y se marchó con Kankuro a hacer cosas estúpidas como carreras de planeadores y Naruto que ahora tenía a Sasuke (que aparentemente no sabía que hacer con un amor como el de Karin-chan, tan pesado y denso pero delicadamente suave). Kiba olía a cuero cuando se movía, cuando se acercaba más de lo que se suponía que era aceptable, y de todos modos hasta Hinata le había dicho que sí a Suigetsu, así que—

La mañana en que la guerra tocó su clímax encontró a Sakura de espaldas en el suelo, mientras Kiba temblaba sobre ella, su aliento húmedo y cálido y sus manos sorprendentemente cuidadosas cuando trazaron el borde de sus caderas. Respiró, exhaló, y cuando él le dijo que la quería besó su cuello para llenar el silencio.

_Espérame un poco_, pidió. Kiba no tenía paciencia pero era testarudo. Sabía que era cuestión de días.

* * *

Sakura encontró a Sai en una de las montañas de escombros del distrito dieciséis, que rozaba el borde izquierdo superior del distrito catorce. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera que milagrosamente no estaba tan maltratada. Sus propios pies susurraron contra el asfalto mojado (había un rocío constante en todos lados), pero Kiba era una sombra silenciosa en su espalda, mirándola con ojos de animal y dientes afilados. Tsunade se volvía más y más callada cada vez que los revisaba, porque la guerra y las malditas armas los tenían a todos jodidos y la fuerza de Sakura era la de dos hombres gigantes y los ojos de Hinata y Neji se volvían más pálidos cada vez que parpadeaban, Ino siempre sabía lo que estabas pensando y Naruto, que se había encontrado con una emboscada en el borde del distrito doce junto a Gaara, se volvía casi monstruoso cuando se enfadaba y Sasuke, arisco y desagradable y terriblemente leal era el único que podía calmarle.

(Sasuke se mantuvo muy quieto mientras Sakura entraba en trance, lo último que había visto fueron sus ojos oscuros clavados en ella. No decía mucho, el chiquillo que había aparecido de la nada y se sentó junto a Naruto sin más que un hola. A Sakura no le preocupaba pero se alegró terriblemente de que todo hubiera ido como lo había hecho porque, de no ser por Kiba, se habría enamorada de alguien como Sasuke-kun, que sólo podía amar a Naruto y apenas. Apenas, con esos pedazos de corazón que le quedaban.)

—Jódeme, pero creo que está vivo —murmuró Kiba en su oído, sus labios rozando su pulso que aleteaba como una mariposa. Las esquinas de la boca de Sakura se levantaron sin su permiso.

—Quizá es uno de esos maniquíes realistas —sugirió Sakura.

Kiba gruñó y se acomodó en su espalda, sus manos reposando en su cadera de niña. Sakura siempre se vería más joven de lo que era, un regalo de los dioses a cambio de un corazón viejo que sólo Tsunade entendía y Shizune había sido afortunada de escapar.

_(Shizune es la más fuerte_, le contó Tsunade una vez._ Shizune nos sobrevivirá a las dos. Tú eres como yo, Sakura. Vas a enamorarte de un tipo loco que te llamará diosa cuando te bajes las bragas y te haga reír en días nublados pero cada vez que vuelvas a casa para encontrar a un mocoso moribundo se te romperá el corazón._)

—Debemos ir a verlo —decidió Sakura. Apoyó la barbilla en el borde de la ventana sin preocuparse de la tierra. Cosas peores había tocado, y cosas peores tendría que tocar—. Shino y Karin-chan dijeron que sólo quedaban diecisiete personas en este sector.

—Hinata encontró a esa chica Shion ayer —le recordó Kiba, pero se puso de pie—. Maldita rara. Me asusta como el carajo la clase de porquería que hacían aquí.

—Todo el mundo sabe acerca del distrito dieciséis —repuso Sakura. Ambos saltaron por la ventana con la agilidad de los que saben que la muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina, a veces literalmente. Frunció los labios, pero sus huesos pequeños se relajaron cuando Kiba la apretó entre sus brazos.

—Ve a salvar el día, hada madrina —dijo él.

A veces pensaba que lo amaba porque nadie más que él recordaría cuentos de hadas cuando por fin el mundo se volviera ceniza.

* * *

Shion y Sai parecieron llevarse bien, pero las cosas no se movieron más allá de eso hasta que Shino encontró a Yakumo. A Shion-chan le gustaba el té y ella y Sasuke se miraban a veces con el conocimiento quieto de una tragedia que gracias a Dios no tocaba a Sakura. Yakumo y Sai se enamoraron (sólo los locos y los niños podían hacer eso). Y Shino solía traerle té a Yakumo-chan.

Sakura no sabía por qué se fijaba en esa cosas. Probablemente porque no había nada más en qué fijarse. Le hubiera gustado ser una fotógrafa, le contó a Kiba una vez, luego de que toda la diversión estuviera hecha y su piel aún perlada con el sudor. Era cuando lucía la mujer que era, con el pelo desordenado y usando su antebrazo de almohada, mirándolo con párpados pesados. _Una fotógrafa_ y encontraría la belleza en lo terrible, pero las cámaras eran algo así como una leyenda, ahora cuando nadie quería recordar toda esa muerte. (Incluso los masoquistas, declaró Ino, ruidosamente ebria, tienen límites). Sai se manchaba los dedos con tinta pero Sakura no podía dibujar para salvar su vida.

—Yo hubiera sido tu modelo —le juró Kiba. Ella se echó a reír—. ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Y luego lo hubiéramos hecho en uno de esos sofás de cuero amariconados —le lamió la garganta, besó su hombro—. Apuesto a que te hubieras tocado mirando mis fotografías —murmuró, bajo y ronco. Calor líquido reptó entre las piernas de Sakura—. Apuesto a que me habrías llamado por teléfono para decírmelo y yo te diría _ya_ y respiraríamos juntos en nuestro primer momento perfecto y luego_ lo sé_.

(Por un momento se lo imagina y quiere llorar. _Cuéntame un cuento_, le pide, y él dice_ ¿un cuento sucio?_ y _ella suspira lo que quieras, lo que tú quieras_.)

Nadie tocaba las bibliotecas, como respeto o burla hacia una paz que ahora parecía como un sueño. A pesar de eso, nadie buscaba refugio tampoco entre estantes polvorientos, como si tuvieran temor de que quedarse demasiado tiempo fuera a arruinar el templo. Cuando Sakura iba Kiba iba porque todo el mundo sabía que verlos separados era un milagro (tal vez, un día, una miseria). Nunca tocaron la biblioteca, pero sí llegaron a los cuarteles de Soulcatcher (donde van a pelear los que ya lo han perdido todo) y para cuando Sakura se las arregló para escapar, sólo Kiba la estaba esperando en la puerta.

Se preguntó cuántos habían escapado y cuántos yacían muertos, desparramados como pasteles en las ruinas de un edificio que se suponía era secreto.

Lo miró. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a ir al distrito trece —dijo Sakura. Kiba asintió.

* * *

Todos sabían que en el distrito trece la guerra no llegaba. No se sabía por qué, pero había leyendas sobre Orochimaru —Kiba soltaba un largo rosario de insultos al escuchar el nombre— y una mujer y un mejor amigo y el lugar de nacimiento de un dios, parloteaba Kabuto en las calles antes de correr a las faldas de su amo. Sakura no les hacía caso. Era tan difícil llegar al distrito trece que un sexto en total de todas las personas que emprendían el viaje lograban llegar. Sakura lo consiguió, claro. Todo el mundo sabía que Orochimaru concentraba sus armas experimentales en el distrito catorce. Kiba le dijo una vez que había nacido en el distrito diez, pero eso fue todo porque estaba prohibido hablar sobre el Martirio de las Flores.

El distrito diez no era más que largas millas de tierra baldía y rocas viejas.

Se quedaron con una mujer llamada Chiyo, su hermano —cuyo nombre Sakura nunca recordaba— y su nieto Sasori. Tenía el pelo rojo como las llamas y una mirada adormecida, y Sakura no le prestó mucha atención pero Kiba lo clavaba con la mirada cada vez que se lo cruzaba. _Es mía_, prometía,_ es mía y me la he ganado._

Ayudó a los recién llegados de la guerra, enterró a los que ponían un pie sobre césped y se echaban a llorar y la tierra se tragaba los cadáveres que renacían como flores. Pasó el tiempo y ganaron los años y un día aparecieron Hinata y Suigetsu, Shion y Yakumo (tomadas de la mano, pálidas pero decididas. _Sai ha muert_o, anunció Yakumo, y no le dijo una palabra a nadie más que Shion el resto de su vida). Jugo, lánguido y lento y seguro, trajo noticias de que Karin había decidido seguir a Sasuke (sin sorpresas), quien por supuesto no abandonaría a Naruto (Naruto que no entendía la lógica de darse por vencido y jamás experimentaría ése profundo pesar en los huesos que indica vejez de espíritu). Al final apareció Shizune, con sus piernas invencibles y manos inteligentes y adorables ojos oscuros, y de noche mientras yacían lado a lado comparando las peores maneras de morir que habían visto (ganó Shizune, que una vez había acariciado el cabello de una niña de seis años por ocho horas mientras se hundía despacio en la tierra), Shizune le confesó un secreto:

—Todas las guerras empiezan por una mujer —dijo. Desnudas, codo a codo. Dos árboles en el mismo bosque—. Tsunade-sama nació en el distrito trece. Tenía dos amigos, Jiraiya

(una exhalación en la oscuridad)

—y Orochimaru. Me dijo que el distrito trece solía ser el lugar más hermoso en éste lado de la tierra, con flores doradas que resplandecían como el camino a Shangri-la y el césped tan suave que apenas tenían que molestarse para cazar conejos y cosas así porque se quedaban dormidos bajo el sol, retozando. En el verano, los tres se bañaban en el río compartiendo soledades y pretendiendo que no se miraban la ropa mojada, inseguros y flacos y descaradamente felices.

(todas las guerras)

—Oh, Shizune —Sakura, cubriendo sus ojos con un antebrazo.

—Tsunade-sama me dijo que —respiración entrecortada— que eligió a Jiraiya porque cuando él la tocaba sentía que se quemaba viva debajo de su propia piel y que a Orochimaru, que a Orochimaru lo habría querido incluso más absolutamente pero él nunca le habría pertenecido tan, tan...

(todas)

—Tanto —susurró Sakura. Se sentía como debía de haberse sentido la primera persona en leer la Biblia en voz alta. Asustada, excitada, un poco triste. _Hemos traicionado a Dios_. Pensó en Tsunade, tomando la mano de Jiraiya en un gesto ausente mientras estudiaba el horizonte en busca de heridos y locos revolucionarios y niños moribundos, y el rostro de él, ternura que le estremecía los huesos y un deseo intenso de escondérsela en la sombra para darle incentivo de mantener el sol en el cielo.

—Sí —asintió Shizune—. Tanto. _Shizune_, me dijo, Shizune, _no me arrepiento de nada. Tú nunca vas a enamorarte, ¿verdad? No. Ve al distrito trece, tráeme flores. A tí nada te desviaría del camino._

(todas las guerras empiezan con una mujer, por una mujer)

Se besaron un poco, labios tímidos chocando apenas, para saborear la tristeza compartida.

—Naruto vendrá pronto —dijo Shizune—. La guerra ha acabado.

* * *

Y después Sakura volvió a la habitación de Kiba (tantos habían escapado hacia el último rincón del Edén que debían compartir a fuerza) y encontró su cuerpo tenso debajo de las mantas, esperando por ella. Manos ansiosas buscando esas curvas de niña. Podría haber sido guapa, meditó Sakura, quizá. Si no hubiera nacido en medio de una guerra.

(hemos traicionado a Dios)

(tsunade está muerta, ¿verdad? sí)

(naruto vendrá pronto)

(la guerra ha acabado)

Cerró los ojos, los abrió, los cerró de nuevo. Kiba nunca hacía eso, esos parpadeos largos e inseguros: él siempre, siempre miraba. (A él, tampoco, nada le desviaría del camino porque para Kiba todas las carreteras terminaban en Sakura), largos vistazos intensos y palabras sucias y murmullos desesperados (la guerra ha acabado, todas las guerras empiezan con una mujer). Kiba la abrazó después y Sakura dibujó mensajes secretos en su piel y en el cielo los primeros rayos de sol pintaron el cielo grisblancoluz, como anunciando que todas las noches terminan.


End file.
